


Man of Mercy

by MagicFishHook



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Bottom Javert, Comic, Cosette is so innocent, Fanart, Javert Lives, Javert is tired of his man of mercy, M/M, Marius is ok, Post-Seine, Top Valjean, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook
Summary: A one-page comic I did for my Les Mis bestie's birthday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine asked me to post this here, why not I guess... Javert is based on the book and old illustrations.


	2. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody asked me to see the first pic without the bubbles... so here you have!!


End file.
